


Sun and dust motes

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, woohoo farm boy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Au where Wolfgang’s family moves to the countryside, where Warly and his parents happen to live.





	Sun and dust motes

“Need hand down?”

Wolfgang calls up, staring up at Warly with squinted eyes as the late afternoon sun shines through the slats of the barn’s roof. Warly nods, swinging his legs over the edge of the hay shelf and bracing himself partially on his arms to better watch Wolfgang work as he moves a hay bail underneath the shelf. He kicks it into position before climbing on top of it, lifting Warly up like a sack of potatoes before setting him down on the ground and jumping down himself.

“Wow...”

Warly mumbles. He steps backwards into the sun spot the hole in the roof creates, Wolfgang following until their chests are almost touching.

“You’re very strong.”

Wolfgang grins at that, expression softening to one that’s oddly comforting and alarming at the same time. He presses his palm against the nape of Warly’s neck, cold on warm skin, and Warly finds himself leaning forward for some reason he can’t quite comprehend.

Their lips brush gently before they actually meet in a proper kiss. Wolfgang is cold to the touch, although it’s not unpleasant. Warly screws his eyes shut, every muscle in his body tensed up as he lets the sensations wash over him, Wolfgang reassuring him with the hand on his neck.

“Ahm-“

Warly pulls away and swallows thickly, like his throat is full of cotton. Wolfgang giggles, a foreign sound to come from him, eyelids still heavy with some unreadable emotion that makes Warly’s stomach drop hotly.

“I have to, uh, I have to leave...”

“It’s alright.”

Wolfgang affirms. Warly wills himself not to fluster any further until Wolfgang pushes his hair back with a heart wrenchingly tender motion and kisses his forehead. He feels his heart leap over in his chest at the stillness of the other.

“Wolfgang understands.”


End file.
